Peter Stormare
Peter Stormare ist ein schwedischer Schauspieler. Leben und Karriere Er begann seine Schauspielkarriere am Dramaten in Stockholm, zu dessen fester Besetzung er elf Jahre lang gehörte. 1990 nahm er einen leitenden Posten („Associate Artistic Director“) am Tokyo Globe Theatre an und machte sich durch verschiedene Shakespeare-Aufführungen wie Hamlet einen Namen. Drei Jahre später ging er nach New York und trat von da an hauptsächlich in englischsprachigen Produktionen auf. Markante Nebenrollen in Blockbustern wie Vergessene Welt: Jurassic Park, Armageddon – Das jüngste Gericht und Minority Report machten ein breites Publikum mit seinem Gesicht vertraut, besonders bekannt ist seine Arbeit in Fargo – Blutiger Schnee. 2005 lieferte er einen denkwürdigen Kurzauftritt als Satan im Mysterythriller Constantine. Im 2005 veröffentlichten Spiel Quake 4 lieh er der Figur Technician Strauss seine Stimme. Einen gewissen Kultstatus erreichte er dank seiner Auftritte als „V-Dub“ in der in den USA populären „Un-Pimp Your Auto“-Fernsehwerbekampagne von Volkswagen. In Filmproduktionen verkörpert er öfter Russen. In Hitler – Der Aufstieg des Bösen spielte Stormare den SA-Chef Ernst Röhm. In der Fernsehserie Prison Break verkörperte er den Mafiaboss John Abruzzi. Zudem spielt er Erich von dem Bach-Zelewski im Musikvideo zu Uprising der Power-metal-Band Sabaton und den „Replacer“ in Call of Duty Black Ops 2. Heute lebt und arbeitet Stormare sowohl in den USA als auch in Schweden. Von seiner ersten Frau, der Schauspielkollegin Karen Sillas, ist er mittlerweile geschieden, sie haben eine gemeinsame Tochter namens Kelly. Filmografie Kino *1982: Fanny und Alexander (Fanny och Alexander) *1986: Den Frusna leoparden *1987: Pirates of the Lake (Mälarpirater) *1990: Zeit des Erwachens (Awakenings) *1991: Reflections in a Dark Sky (Riflessi in un cielo scuro) *1991: Freud’s Leaving Home (Freud flyttar hemifrån…) *1992: Verhängnis (Damage) *1996: Polygraph (Le Polygraphe) *1996: Fargo – Blutiger Schnee (Fargo) *1997: Vergessene Welt: Jurassic Park (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) *1997: Playing God *1998: Commander Hamilton (Hamilton) *1998: The Big Lebowski *1998: Das Mercury Puzzle (Mercury Rising) *1998: New York People – Stories aus einer verrückten Stadt (Somewhere in the City) *1998: Armageddon – Das jüngste Gericht (Armageddon) *1999: 8mm – Acht Millimeter (8MM) *1999: Showdown auf dem Weg zur Hölle (Purgatory) *1999: Love in the Mirror (Amor nello specchio) *2000: The Million Dollar Hotel *2000: Bruiser *2000: Circus – Traue keinem dieser Clowns! (Circus) *2000: Dancer in the Dark *2000: Chocolat – Ein kleiner Biss genügt (Chocolat) *2001: Happy Campers – Alle wollen nur das Eine (Happy Campers) *2002: The Beatle Fan (Kurzfilm) *2002: 13 Moons *2002: Bad Company – Die Welt ist in guten Händen (Bad Company) *2002: Windtalkers *2002: Minority Report *2002: Spun – Leben im Rausch (Spun) *2002: The Tuxedo – Gefahr im Anzug (The Tuxedo) *2003: The Movie Hero *2003: Hitler – Aufstieg des Bösen *2003: Bad Boys II *2004: Birth *2005: Constantine *2005: 2001 Maniacs *2005: Brothers Grimm (The Brothers Grimm) *2006: Nacho Libre *2006: Unknown *2006: One Night with You *2007: They Never Found Her (Kurzfilm) *2007: Hoppet – Der große Sprung ins Glück *2007: Die Vorahnung (Premonition) *2007: Gone with the Woman (Tatt av kvinnen) *2007: Anamorph – Die Kunst zu töten (Anamorph) *2007: Echo (Ekko) *2007: Switch *2007: Boot Camp *2008: Witless Protection *2008: Wolf (Varg) *2008: Insanitarium *2008: Command & Conquer: Alarmstufe Rot 3 (Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, Stimme) *2009: Horsemen *2009: Experiment Killing Room *2009: Das Kabinett des Dr. Parnassus (The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus) *2010: Corridor *2010: Henry & Julie (Henry’s Crime) *2010: Small Town Murder Songs *2010: Dylan Dog (Dylan Dog: Dead of Night) *2011: A Standard Story (Kurzfilm) *2011: Die Nacht der Jäger (Jägarna 2) *2011: Inseparable *2012: Small Apartments *2012: Tai Chi Hero *2012: Get the Gringo *2012: Lockout *2013: The Last Stand *2013: Hänsel und Gretel: Hexenjäger (Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters) *2013: Educazione siberiana *2013: Bad Milo! *2013: Pain & Gain *2013: The Zero Theorem *2013: Autumn Blood *2013: Heatstroke *2014: Tokarev – Die Vergangenheit stirbt niemals (Tokarev) *2014: 22 Jump Street Fernsehen *1983: Spanarna (Fernsehfilm) *1986: Seppan (Fernsehfilm) *1993: Morsarvet (Fernsehserie) *1993: The Bacchae (Backanterna, Fernsehfilm) *1994: Niemandsland (No Man’s Land, Fernsehfilm) *1996: Swift Justice (Fernsehserie) *1996: Ett sorts Hades (Fernsehfilm) *1997: Dabei: Ein Clown (Larmar och gör sig till, Fernsehfilm) *1998: Seinfeld (Fernsehserie) *1999: Showdown auf dem Weg zur Hölle (Purgatory, Fernsehfilm) *2001: Commander Hamilton (Hamilton, Fernsehfilm) *2002–2003: Watching Ellie (Fernsehserie) *2003: Hitler – Aufstieg des Bösen (Hitler: The Rise of Evil, Fernsehfilm) *2004: Joey (Fernsehserie) *2005–2006: Prison Break (Fernsehserie) *2007: CSI: Vegas (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Fernsehserie) *2008: Monk (Fernsehserie) *2008: Transformers: Animated (Fernsehserie) (Stimme) *2009: Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (Fernsehserie) *2010: Weeds – Kleine Deals unter Nachbarn (Weeds, Fernsehserie) *2010: Hawaii Five-0 (Fernsehserie) *2010: Abenteuerzeit mit Finn und Jake (Fernsehserie) *2010: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Fernsehserie) *2010: Covert Affairs (Fernsehserie) *2011: Wilfred (Fernsehserie) *2011: Leverage (Fernsehserie) *2011: Navy CIS: L.A. (NCIS: Los Angeles, Fernsehserie) *2012: Body of Proof (Fernsehserie) *2013: Germany’s Next Topmodel (Fernsehshow) *2013: Sperm Boat (Fernsehfilm) *2013: Phineas und Ferb (Fernsehserie) *2014: Rake (Fernsehserie) *2014: Psych (Fernsehserie) *2014: The Blacklist (Fernsehserie) *2014: Longmire (Fernsehserie) *2014-2015: Arrow (Fernsehserie) en:Peter StormareKategorie:Schauspieler